The present invention relates to carbon foam and composites, and more particularly to a process for producing them.
The extraordinary mechanical properties of commercial carbon fibers are due to the unique graphitic morphology of the extruded filaments. See Edie, D. D., "Pitch and Mesophase Fibers," in Carbon Fibers, Filaments and Composites, Figueiredo (editor), Kluwer Academic Publishers, Boston, pp. 43-72 (1990). Contemporary advanced structural composites exploit these properties by creating a disconnected network of graphitic filaments held together by an appropriate matrix. Carbon foam derived from a pitch precursor can be considered to be an interconnected network of graphitic ligaments or struts, as shown in FIG. 1. As such interconnected networks, they represent a potential alternative as a reinforcement in structural composite materials.
Recent developments of fiber-reinforced composites has been driven by requirements for improved strength, stiffness, creep resistance, and toughness in structural engineering materials. Carbon fibers have led to significant advancements in these properties in composites of various polymeric, metal, and ceramic matrices.
However, current applications of carbon fibers has evolved from structural reinforcement to thermal management in application ranging from high density electronic modules to communication satellites. This has simulated research into novel reinforcements and composite processing methods. High thermal conductivity, low weight, and low coefficient of thermal expansion are the primary concerns in thermal management applications. See Shih, Wei, "Development of Carbon-Carbon Composites for Electronic Thermal Management Applications," IDA Workshop, May 3-5, 1994, supported by AF Wright Laboratory under Contract Number F33615-93-C-2393 and AR Phillips Laboratory Contract Number F29601-93-C-0165 and Engle, G. B., "High Thermal Conductivity C/C Composites for Thermal Management," IDA Workshop, May 3-5, 1994, supported by AF Wright Laboratory under Contract F33615-93-C-2363 and AR Phillips Laboratory Contract Number F29601-93-C-0165. Such applications are striving towards a sandwich type approach in which a low density structural core material (i.e. honeycomb or foam) is sandwiched between a high thermal conductivity facesheet. Structural cores are limited to low density materials to ensure that the weight limits are not exceeded. Unfortunately, carbon foams and carbon honeycomb materials are the only available materials for use in high temperature applications (&gt;1600.degree. C.). High thermal conductivity carbon honeycomb materials are extremely expensive to manufacture compared to low conductivity honeycombs, therefore, a performance penalty is paid for low cost materials. High conductivity carbon foams are also more expensive to manufacture than low conductivity carbon foams, in part, due to the starting materials.
In order to produce high stiffness and high conductivity carbon foams, invariably, a pitch must be used as the precursor. This is because pitch is the only precursor which forms a highly aligned graphitic structure which is a requirement for high conductivity. Typical processes utilize a blowing technique to produce a foam of the pitch precursor in which the pitch is melted and passed from a high pressure region to a low pressure region. Thermodynamically, this produces a "Flash," thereby causing the low molecular weight compounds in the pitch to vaporize (the pitch boils), resulting in a pitch foam. See Hagar, Joseph W. and Max L. Lake, "Novel Hybrid Composites Based on Carbon Foams," Mat. Res. Soc. Symp., Materials Research Society, 270:29-34 (1992), Hagar, Joseph w. and Max L. Lake, "Formulation of a Mathematical Process Model Process Model for the Foaming of a Mesophase Carbon Precursor," Mat. Res. Soc. Symp., Materials Research Society, 270:35-40 (1992), Gibson, L. J. and M. F. Ashby, Cellular Solids: Structures & Properties, Pergamon Press, N.Y. (1988), Gibson, L. J., Mat. Sci. and Eng A110, 1 (1989), Knippenberg and B. Lersmacher, Phillips Tech. Rev., 36(4), (1976), and Bonzom, A., P. Crepaux and E. J. Moutard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,246, (1981). Then, the pitch foam must be oxidatively stabilized by heating in air (or oxygen) for many hours, thereby, crosslinking the structure and "setting" the pitch so it does not melt during carbonization. See Hagar, Joseph W. and Max L. Lake, "Formulation of a Mathematical Process Model Process Model for the Foaming of a Mesophase Carbon Precursor, Mat. Res. Soc. Symp., Materials Research Society, 270:35-40 (1992) and White, J. L., and P. M. Shaeffer, Carbon, 27:697 (1989). This is a time consuming step and can be an expensive step depending on the part size and equipment required. The "set" or oxidized pitch is then carbonized in an inert atmosphere to temperatures as high as 1100.degree. C. Then, graphitization is performed at temperatures as high as 3000.degree. C. to produce a high thermal conductivity graphitic structure, resulting in a stiff and very thermally conductive foam.
Other techniques utilize a polymeric precursor, such as phenolic, urethane, or blends of these with pitch. See Hagar, Joseph W. and Max L. Lake, "Idealized Strut Geometries for Open-Celled Foams," Mat. Res. Soc. Symp., Materials Research Society, 270:41-46 (1992), Aubert, J. W., (MRS Symposium Proceedings, 207:117-127 (1990), Cowlard, F. C. and J. C. Lewis, J. of Mat. Sci., 2:507-512 (1967) and Noda, T., Inagaki and S. Yamada, J. of Non-Crystalline Solids, 1:285-302, (1969). High pressure is applied and the sample is heated. At a specified temperature, the pressure is released, thus causing the liquid to foam as volatile compounds are released. The polymeric precursors are cured and then carbonized without a stabilization step. However, these precursors produce a "glassy" or vitreous carbon which does not exhibit graphitic structure and, thus, has low thermal conductivity and low stiffness. See Hagar, Joseph W. and Max L. Lake, "Idealized Strut Geometries for Open-Celled Foams," Mat. Res. Soc. Symp., Materials Research Society, 270:41-46 (1992).
In either case, once the foam is formed, it is then bonded in a separate step to the facesheet used in the composite. This can be an expensive step in the utilization of the foam.
The process of this invention overcomes these limitations, by not requiring a "blowing" or "pressure release" technique to produce the foam. Furthermore, an oxidation stabilization step is not required, as in other methods used to produce pitch-based carbon foams with a highly aligned graphitic structure. This process is less time consuming, and therefore, will be lower in cost and easier to fabricate.
Lastly, the foam can be produced with an integrated sheet of high thermal conductivity carbon on the surface of the foam, thereby producing a carbon foam with a smooth sheet on the surface to improve heat transfer.